Games
by eeveekitty85
Summary: Rose and Jack begin playing games with each other, but something much more sinister is playing games with them. And in a game of life and death, who is going to win? Them and the Doctor...or the TARDIS? Slightly 9Rose, R&R and I'll give you virtual cookie
1. The Prank War

**Games Part One**

**Notes: **Well, I felt I needed another project to work on so here it is. I know some of you have been crying out for a Stella sequel and I have to tell you now that this isn't it. Stella needs a bit of a rest I think before I decide what to do with her next. But she will be back! If she hasn't run off in a sulk because I wouldn't let her and Jack get together…;) Anyway, this is something that I thought was going to be quite light but I doubt if it's going to be light in the middle. Rose and Jack are playing games but something else is playing with them. Just who's going to win?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I bet you don't even know how to pull a prank!"

The Doctor sighed and tried to put his head even further into the open panel he was supposed to be tinkering with. In reality it was just to get away from the senseless discussion Rose and Jack had taken up.

"I do to! When I was at school no teacher was safe from me and my gang!" said Rose impressively.

"Oooh, a little girly gang, save me!" mocked Jack, grinning at her. She scowled.

"It's true! Vaseline on the board pens, pins on their seats—"

"Amateur," said Jack. The Doctor groaned.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Rose in a dangerously soft voice.

"Might be." Jack fixed her gaze.

"Then I hope you know no corner of this ship is safe for you, Captain Jack," said Rose, smiling in the special sarcastic way she reserved for such moments.

"Ditto," replied Jack dryly. They both flounced away.

The Doctor sighed. This meant no corner of the ship would be safe for him either. He resolved to stay as far away from the pair of them as possible.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It started slowly.

Rose took to hiding behind doors waiting for Jack, trying to make him scream when she eventually jumped out. And scream he did. Rose found this particularly funny on the occasion he was wearing only a towel, which of course he dropped.

Jack countered these frequent attacks by putting salt in the sugar pot. Rose had always loved sweet tea, and she got a very nasty shock when she tried drinking it.

The problem was, sometimes Rose got the wrong person. And the Doctor was also a fan of sweet tea.

Then began 'the kitchen massacre', as the Doctor nicknamed it afterwards. This was a dangerous period when he had to check food very carefully before he ate it. Jack put a rubber spider in the honey, Rose put a toy mouse in the coffee. There was also the case of the fake flies in the ice cubes, but that remained a mystery because no one would admit to it.

The pranks got steadily more ambitious. There was a very embarrassing moment when the Doctor had to tell Rose the back of her jeans had holes cut into it, exposing her very pink underwear. Jack turned up to breakfast the next day covered in porridge.

He lost his temper when he found an eyeball staring back at him from the bottom of his tea.

"Rose! Jack!" he bellowed. They both looked up from their breakfast, looking innocent.

"Wha—oh." Rose went pink. "I thought that was Jack's."

"For God's sake, when is this going to end!" yelled the Doctor, tipping his tea down the sink. The plastic eyeball swirled around, staring at him from the plug. He threw it in the bin.

"Hey, don't blame me, that was Rose!" said Jack, biting into his toast only to spit it out again. "_Pepper_ Rose!" Rose gave him a smug smile.

"You're too easy Jack," she said.

"This has to stop!" said the Doctor. "The other day I got covered in Marmite!"

"Oooh, that must have taken _ages _to wash out. Think what it would have done to my hair!" said Rose, aghast.

"If you two don't stop this nonsense, I'm throwing you both out," said the poor Doctor. "Now I want to eat my breakfast without finding worms in the cereal or exploding sausages, that OK?"

They both nodded at him.

"Guess I won then," said Jack triumphantly. "I pulled one more than you."

"No you didn't, I pulled way more! The Marmite thing doesn't count! It got the Doctor, not me! Besides—"

The Doctor interrupted them by crashing loudly to the floor. He held up a chair leg. "OK. Who loosened this?"

Rose and Jack looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. The Doctor scowled at them.

"I'm glad you two think it's so funny," he said. "Is that the last of them?"

"Not exact—" Rose bit her lip as he opened the door, only to be coated lightly in baked beans. He gave them both a fiery stare and left.

"Let's call a truce," said Jack quietly.

"Good idea," said Rose.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose lay contentedly on her bed, listening to the mp3 the Doctor had bought her. He'd hooked up the computer in her room so she could download unlimited tracks from whichever period she chose. She loved just lying there listening to the Spice Girls and Coldplay and a band from the future called One Purpose Per Soul. The music washed over her in the perfect quality only the TARDIS systems could provide. She was beginning to feel like she was really there listening to them perform.

She felt at home on the TARDIS now. The Doctor had allowed her to paint and accessorize her room however she wished, so she sat in pretty much the same pinkness she'd had back on Earth. The TARDIS was the perfect home really because she was completely safe there. No one could break in (!), there was a sprinkler system in case of fire, and she was living with people she knew would protect her at all costs. The worst thing that could happen was Jack's pranks.

She turned up the track she was listening to. Robbie Williams…her mum had loved him, and Rose had grown up listening to his albums. That and Spandau Ballet. Her mum had odd taste.

_Out of a million seeds  
Only the strongest one breathes  
You made a miracle mother  
I'll make a man out of me_

Rose smiled and imagined her mum dancing to the same track as she made herself a cup of tea. Robbie always made her think of home.

She shivered suddenly. Was it her, or had the room got suddenly colder? She inspected her fingernails, which had been pink and warm a minute ago. Now they were turning blue. Her breath began to cloud in front of her. She turned off the mp3, wishing she had a thermometer. Surely it had dropped at least ten degrees? She grabbed a thick sweater on the end of her bed but found it didn't help as much as it should have. The room just kept getting colder.

She shoved on a coat over the top and made her way to the door. The most likely explanation was that the Doctor had managed to break the heating system while trying to fix something else. She tugged on the handle.

To her horror, the door was stuck. Ice was forming around it right before her eyes. She tugged frantically but it was frozen solid.

She was shivering again. She rummaged in her wardrobe and flung on her dressing gown over the top, then started banging on the door.

"Jack! Jack, is that you? _What have you done to my room?_" she hollered, trying desperately to yank it open. "Jack, this isn't funny! Open my door! Jack! _Jack!_"

"Rose?" The Doctor's puzzled voice came through the door.

"Doctor, let me out! The whole r-room's frozen!" yelled Rose, her teeth chattering.

"Frozen?" He sounded concerned. "Wait a sec."

She heard the sonic screwdriver purring into life and imagined him passing it over the door frame, a cute little frown on his face as he concentrated. Water trickled from the frame as the ice melted obediently and he opened the door for her in a gentlemanly way.

"There you are," he said, laughing at her attire. "You can take some of those clothes off now."

"What happened? Did you manage to destroy the heating?" asked Rose as she removed the dressing gown and coat, swapping the thick sweater for a lighter one.

"Would I do that?" joked the Doctor. "No, I don't know what happened. If the heating was broken the rest of the TARDIS would be frozen up too."

"Yeah, I guess," said Rose, shutting her door as she followed him down the corridor, guessing they were going to the control room. "I thought it was Jack."

"If it was, I'll skewer him. Messing with my ship." Rose laughed.

"I'll do it myself. Freaked me out, that did," she said.

"I'll bet." He took one of her hands, trying to rub it warm. Rose smiled at him in a way he found completely enchanting. On impulse, he brought her hand to his lips.

Then every light in the TARDIS went out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I hope you guys liked that! See y'all on the flip side, k? Also, be watching out for more opportunities to win the coveted Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award. There was one in this very chapter if you can find it. You review now.


	2. Ye Gods it's a chasm!

**Games Part Two**

**Notes: **Okey-dokey, well I've got a good response so I'm updating! Isn't it funny how these things work out?

**Becsy Lexi: **Yes, aren't they just? I must say I got a lot of inspiration there from an episode of…I think it was Hollywood Seven…y'know, with S Club 7 in it?…ack, it doesn't matter. But a few pranks were from there. I wouldn't mind being in the dark with him either. Yummy scrumbos and also scrummy yumbos. Nah, you're not stupid, the quote was a little unfair and I don't think anyone'll get it. It was 'Is that a challenge?'. It's from the first Pokemon Movie, which is weird. Thanks for reviewing!

**Uh.yeah: **Awww, you're the greatest! Thanks for all your lovely compliments. I hope this chapter comes up to scratch as well. I did read it but you can blame this site for me not being able to review. Funny, I read BLC as Bacon, Lettuce and…well, bacon and lettuce. Chicken maybe?

**Morph: **I think we can all learn something from the prank war…pranks are even funnier when they hit the wrong person. I dunno where the fake flies came from…my mind is beyond comprehension I feel. Thanks for the review.

**Cossie: **Y'know, I think betaing it for me, much as I love you doing it, spoils the story for you somewhat cos you know it before I post it. And anything you say in a review is already said. But you do really good work on my fics, so I'll keep turning to you (unless anyone else wants a go!). Thanks for reviewing anyway! It's really sweet when I know you've already read it…

**Ark Led: **Well, we wouldn't want any actual 9Rose action, would we? That would ruin my subtle hinting!

**Bookz: **Thanks so much! I love comedy…comedy is funny! A story without comedy is like…a dentist without teeth.

**Dingbatt: **Yeah, a theme seems to be emerging doesn't it? People get covered in stuff. Lol, hernia…ack, like I said, it wasn't fair. It was way too obscure a quote. I'll have another go sometime soon and you can have some more fun trying to find it, k?

**Banshee: **I know! She seems to be dead! PIQUED? Wowee! Lol, I'm sorry about all the Time Vortex stuff in my last fic. It's kinda hard to explain. Anyway, thanks for your review my dear. I'm rooting for you baby! (no, I'm not gay, that was from the Pokemon games...remember? Ahhh, stuff it)

**YamiKITG: **Awww, thanks! That's really sweet of you. I'll see YOU on the flip side!

**Dr Azaria: **Ahh, a new reviewer I have ensnared…I mean, befriended. Aheh heh heh…anyway, thanks for reviewing! Stick with me and I'll stick with you!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell just happened?" Jack's voice came out of the gloom, puzzled and annoyed.

"Just what I'd like to know," said the Doctor accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at me."

"I can't."

"Yes. It's dark," put in Rose. She felt the Doctor drop her hand as he fumbled in his pockets, producing the sonic screwdriver again. It lit up, showing Jack in a dressing gown with a towel wrapped round his head. Rose giggled.

"What?" asked Jack, affronted. "I was taking a shower, if you don't mind!"

"Jack, did you do something to the lights?" asked the Doctor, impatiently.

"No, why would I?" He caught the Doctor's glance and understood. "No, me and Rose called a truce."

"So you didn't mess with the heating in my room?" cut in Rose.

"Course not."

"Damn." The Doctor strode towards the control room, following the meagre light the screwdriver provided, Rose and Jack scurrying after him. "That means there's something wrong with the TARDIS."

"Isn't there always?" said Jack sarcastically.

"Shut up," snapped the Doctor, as they came to the dimly lit control room. The central pillar glowed softly as the Doctor checked some monitors, tried a few buttons…mechanical stuff. The lights flickered back on slowly.

"Should we be worried?" whispered Rose. Jack shrugged. They waited in silence while the Doctor got more and more frustrated.

"I don't understand this," he muttered. "There's something…untraceable in the system…something that _really _shouldn't be there."

"Can you fix it?" asked Rose in concern.

"Not if I don't know where the problem is," said the Doctor. He slammed his hand down onto the panel in anger.

Jack and Rose glanced at each other and began a routine game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The loser had to stop the Doctor smashing up the TARDIS before he fixed it. Jack chose paper, Rose rock.

Rose grabbed his hand.

"That's not helping," she said. The Doctor pushed her away roughly.

"Rose, go back to your room," he said, waving her away like an irritating insect. Rose glared at him. How could this be the same gentlemanly hand-kissing Doctor from a minute ago? He was so _damned _unpredictable. Rose resisted the strong urge to kick him in the balls.

"I'm not going back there! What if it freezes up again?" she demanded.

"Go to mine then, just go _somewhere_ so I can bloody well work in peace!" yelled the Doctor. Rose fell silent, feeling angry with herself but mainly him as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She turned away and stormed off. The Doctor resisted the strong urge to kick _himself _in the balls.

"Rose! Rose wait!" He charged after her, hating himself for being so rude and obnoxious. Jack rolled his eyes at them and checked the monitors again, trying to find something the Doctor didn't, but even he had to admit it seemed useless. Maybe there had just been a power surge or something? Jack shook his head, dislodging his towel. That was ridiculous. He made his way back to his room to get changed.

"Rose! Rose stop!"

The Doctor tried his best to slow her down by grabbing the sleeve of her jacket, but she just shook him off. She went at a terrific pace, which he was having a hard time keeping up with. He guessed she'd got a lot of practice from running away from things. He lunged for her elbow.

"Get _off_!" said Rose angrily, swinging round to try and break his grip. "If you don't want me around—"

"I _do _want you around!" insisted the Doctor. "I'm sorry I shouted at you—"

"Oh just leave it," she said, pulling away from him. He grabbed her again, and she pulled hard, so hard that when he had to let go she should have tumbled to the ground.

But she didn't.

"_ROSE!_"

Jack came running back towards the source of the noise, buckling his belt as he went, minus a shirt (isn't he always? Lol, I just like de-clothing Jack. It's a thing. I'm a weirdo. Love me for it.). He arrived at the scene just in time to seize the Doctor to stop him falling in...

Falling into a _chasm_.

"What happened?" yelled the captain. The Doctor just screamed Rose's name again, ignoring him. Jack gaped at the vertical pit in the TARDIS floor that had not been there before, had never been there. The grate just dropped straight downwards into nothing, extending only into blackness.

"The TARDIS has gone mad," he muttered. "Doctor, stop! You're going to pull us both in!" The older man stopped struggling, falling limp in Jack's arms. Jack released him.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"We were arguing and…I…I pushed her," whispered the Doctor, staring at the hole. "I have to go after her," he said, kneeling at the opening and preparing to climb down. Jack grabbed him again.

"Don't…be…thick!" said Jack through gritted teeth as the Doctor tried to shake him off. "You'll slip and break your—oh God…"

"Rose…_Rose!_" screamed the Doctor. Jack felt like doing the same thing.

_Not Rose. Take me instead just…not Rose._

"Doctor, you _have _to fix the TARDIS," insisted Jack. "If Rose…I…she'll be OK, I promise. But we can't get her back if you don't fix what's wrong."

"We can't get her back at all," said the Doctor dully. "She's gone. Dead. A body."

"Don't say that!" said Jack angrily.

"It's true," aid the Doctor blankly. "And I pushed her."

"You…you didn't," said Jack uncertainly. The Doctor stood up.

"I'm going to fix the TARDIS."

Jack watched him go helplessly. He knew the Doctor would never push Rose on purpose…but he couldn't help wondering.

He looked into the canyon the TARDIS had made, but there was no way to see the bottom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Red…all I see is red…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ooooooohhh! Setting up a little mystery here and possibly the most nasty cliff hanger I've ever done. The thing is, you guys know I've killed Rose off in a fic before. You also know I would do it again. Mwah ha ha! Fear me...I alone weild the power to...meh, I'm hungry now.

Till next time, kitties!

Eevee


	3. Found him on eBay

**Games Part Three**

**Notes: **Well, a lot of you poor delusional folks think I wouldn't kill Rose! Oh boy are you wrong…but we'll see. I'm feeling generous today. I may just ruin her shoes.

**YamiKITG: **Lol, I'm so so so so mean! Sorry bout that…anyway, here is the next chapter…feel lucky I had it poised to post. Thanks for reviewing.

**Becsy Lexi: **OK, you live in Bubble-Denial world. I'm mean…but come on, you know you love the cliff hangers. You know you do. Well, I do. Thanks for your very hyper review.

**Morph: **By gum, I think that's the funniest review I've ever got! Keep up the folly morph! It's more fun than you can shake a stick at…I think I just accidentally sent you ANOTHER invite, but ah well. I'll see you on messenger. BTW, I know it seems like the TARDIS is the bad guy (or girl) but I promise she isn't…you know I love the TARDIS…how could I make her evil? The real bad guys seems pathetic but…well, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you.

**Banshee: **Yay! You got it! Man, I LOVE those games…I'm still mourning for the loss of my beautiful purple Gameboy…especially since it had the PKMN Blue cartridge in it! Oh how I wept…Ah, you have so much faith in the nice side of my personality, but I fear you may be mistaken…depends if Crawdie got out of the airing cupboard or not. That's right. Rose's fate rests in the hands of an imaginary Totodile…fear for my sanity…I'm worried about Tear now. Let's send her urgent emails.

**Dingbatt: **I hope you're still OK in your tent…dreaming about Jack without a shirt…(starts drooling). Anyway, thanks for your review.

Forgive me Cossie! I just really wanted to post this!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Send someone to love me_

_I need to rest in arms_

_Keep me safe from harm_

_In pouring rain_

_Give me endless summer_

_Lord I fear the cold_

_Fear I'm getting old_

_Before my time_

Jack had gone now. He was glad. He didn't want an audience.

Time Lords don't cry.

The Doctor pulled himself together. He needed to fix the TARDIS, but most of all, he needed to get to Rose.

Rope, he needed a lot of rope.

He dashed to a storage room which was basically filled with crap. A broken fishing rot, a slightly damaged cricket bat, an old bath robe…this was where the junk of the TARDIS came to rest. The Doctor suspected he could make a fortune out of it all on eBay (…but that's another story…and will be told…another day…). And finally, a box stuffed with rope. He didn't know why he had bought it, but he was glad of it now.

He selected a thick, long section of nylon cord and ran back through the corridors, back to the area near Rose's room where the canyon had appeared.

But the canyon, however present it had been a moment ago, wasn't there. Neither was Rose.

The Doctor dropped the rope. It was hopeless. The TARDIS was huge, too huge to even begin to guess where his companion was now. His last minute shred of hope was in fixing the TARDIS, a job he somehow couldn't put his mind to just now.

Time Lords don't cry.

_Rest assured my angels  
Will catch my tears  
Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain_

As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Red…all I see is red._

_What's happening to me?_

_My Doctor…oh my Doctor, what have I done? Your beloved…I can feel her now. _

_Lost._

_And everything around her is red._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a moment, that could have been an hour, when Rose was beginning to wonder whether she actually existed anymore. Everything around her was red, such a piercing red, a fresh blood red. The colour of horror and gore and vampire movies.

She was drowning in colour.

Then, ironically, metaphorical drowning turned to actual water as she found herself diving headfirst into the TARDIS swimming pool. Water broke painfully around her face, a lot of which she swallowed. Arms flailing, she struggled to right herself, swimming towards the surface.

She gasped as her head burst into the calm, chlorine scented air of the tiled room. For a moment she felt indignant; the Doctor had never mentioned a swimming pool to her. Then she was distracted by the large amount of water she had breathed in, which her protesting lungs were now trying to cough back up. She swam slowly to the edge, hauling herself out. Her shoes were ruined (you see?), her makeup trashed, but she was alive (huzzah!).

_What just happened?_

Her mind buzzed. She'd had an argument, then fell through…

What _had _she fallen through?

Whatever had happened, she needed to get back to the Doctor.

There were two doors leading out of the swimming pool. She tried the one on the left and found herself in a huge greenhouse, which at least explained where the Doctor produced all his 'organic vegetables' from. She remembered the strange looking things he'd said were 'a bit like carrots', which she'd vowed never to touch again after one bit her mouth. She observed a tomato plant that seemed to be growing tentacles. This also explained why the ketchup on the TARDIS tasted so weird.

With every greenhouse comes bugs. The TARDIS greenhouse had red beetles with menacing pincers scuttling along the floor and around the plants. They looked like an odd mix of scarab beetles and scorpions, insects that Rose did not particularly favour. This was why she cried out when one dropped from a tall, withered tree and landed on her neck. She tried her best to swat it, and experienced a sharp pain on the back of her neck.

Then it was gone.

Rose suddenly felt very different.

With her hands curled into fists, she decided to find the Doctor at once.

To kill him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Huh."

"What?" Jack looked up from his magazine.

"Just…huh."

"OK."

There was a pause.

"It's definitely disappeared."

"What?"

"Whatever was in the TARDIS…the untraceable thing…"

"The bug?"

"I suppose."

"Where is it now?"

"That's the problem. For a moment the sensors were picking something up in the greenhouse, but now it's gone."

"Huh."

"Exactly." The Doctor scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "We should take a look." Jack folded up his magazine and followed him as they crossed the control room. He'd noticed that the Doctor was no longer willing to talk about Rose or where she might be now. The man seemed to have composed himself, but now it was like he was trying to forget Rose ever existed.

And he had his 'I'm really bothered but I'm not going to show it' face on.

Jack thought back. The Doctor had insisted that he'd pushed Rose and it was his fault. Jack wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. He knew the Doctor would never hurt Rose, never. But Rose was too experienced now, too careful to just fall into a gaping chasm like the one that had been in the TARDIS.

_Go easy on my conscience_

_Cos it's not my fault_

_I know I've been taught_

_To take the blame_

That was another thing. The Doctor had tried no more crazy rescue missions as far as he was aware. This troubled Jack most of all. Crazy rescue missions were what the Doctor did. It was so unlike him to just give up.

Whatever was happening to the TARDIS, whatever had happened to Rose…it was beginning to affect the Doctor too. And Jack had to admit, it was getting him down as well.

Something was messing with them…

"Rose!"

Jack heard the Doctor's voice from just around the corner. Deep in thought, Jack had allowed himself to fall behind. Now he ran to catch up.

It was Rose. She stood as if nothing had happened, completely unconcerned. Her hair was matted into thick strands, as if she'd somehow got it wet. Her shoes squelched as she approached them.

She smiled.

_As my soul heals the shame_

_I will grow through this pain_

_Lord I'm doing all I can_

She placed her hands round the Doctor's throat and began to squeeze the life out of him.

_To be a better man_

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_I felt their influence leave me as suddenly as it had come. _

_The red cleared. I could see again._

_The hole was closed._

_They were still there, scuttling out of sight. Four of them. One for each of the humans, one for me and one for the Doctor._

_All had left to dominate her._

_I watched helplessly as the girl my Doctor chose from so many was taken. I could no longer hear her, no longer see her._

_She became a mist of red._

_Blood will have blood…_

_She's there now. He's so happy to see her, but she can't see him._

_All she sees is red._

_I will not allow her to take my Doctor._

_I shock her mercilessly._

_She will not hurt him again._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dun dun DUN! I let Rose live once…will she live again? I hope you've all worked out that the italics are the TARDIS of course…who is very protective of her Doctor.

Still, we'll see. I may be generous. I may allow the girl to live.

But only if I get some cookies! ;)

Eevee

A/N: Song list will be in the last chapter if anyone's interested…anyway, Robbie fans will have worked out that they're all his songs anyway. I love Robbie…


	4. Fire, Air and Gloop

**Games Part Four**

**Notes: **The verse at the beginning is taken from Uh.yeah's fic One, Last Time. Told ya I'd use it! (winks)

**Shangri-la-gypsy: **Ahhh, back again my gypsy friend! Well, if it's different, that means I'm doing my job…I intend to bring originality and humour…it's like my mission statement. Anyway…

**Uh.yeah: **Some place _happy_? What would be the point in that? It's too much fun angering and upsetting you guys…aww, you know I'm only kidding. Don't worry. Thank you, thank you, I do try my best not to screw up their characters. I know, I'm really messing with you aren't I? It's like…she's alive, she's dead, oh no she's alive again…or is she? And I think I can squeeze in a little more 9Rose…thanks for the cookie factory. I feel very fat now, but happy.

**Rhysy54: **Heeeheee…well, it's only fun when people keep saying 'NOOOOO! Not Rose! Nooooooo!'. I do find that sadistically amusing.

**Becsy Lexi: **Lol, I love making you suffer…wow, so many cookies! Are you guys trying to fatten me up? It's all a big plan, isn't it? A conspiracy! Fatten Eevee up then…EAT HER! Aaaaahhhh!

**Joshwales: **Yes, I'm evil. Keep reading.

**LilCosette: **Lol, you remind me of a thing I once saw...'This ship can't sink!' 'I assure you, she can!' 'I have a child!' Anyway...I've been quoting that all day...never mind. More cookies! I swear you guys are part of a big conspiracy to fatten me up and eat me. I'm really sorry I couldn't let you beta this...it's not because I don't love you (because you know I do), and your betaing was excellent, but I would prefer not to have my work betad anymore. You were really brilliant, which is why I'm dedicating this story to you, but anything a beta said can be put in reviews...I prefer getting feedback that way, rather than having someone who knows what my fic is about before I post it. From now on I'm a lone ranger...free as the wind...that doesn't mean I won't beta yours though my dear. Smiles all round, k? And if you find mistakes you can fry mygently over a raging fire...And yes...Robbie is awesome...although I am not loving his new song. Sounds a bit like he couldn't be bothered with a proper backing track.

**morph: **Morphy, you know how funny you are, Your reviews leave me in metaphorical stitches...don't abandon me, ever! I think I'd die from disappointment.

**Cloudhaven:** Don't worry, Stella will be back. But...LEATHER!

**YamiKITG: **Hey, it's not my fault! I've told you people before, any bad aspects of a story are purely Crawdie's fault! He's the sadist, not me! Please come back...

**Banshee: **Yeah, I'll amputate some of her limbs or something...lol, I think this was inspired by the great and wonderful S Club 7. Long may they live on in my heart.

**Masline: **All will become clear! And thank you for reviewing!

**Dr Azaria: **Ooooh, a chapter for me? I mean, NO! NO BRIBES! But seriously...a whole chapter? I'm thinking about it...

**Elionwy: **I, the great Eevee, cannot be commanded! Of course, you kind got your way cos I am updating...but through my own free will! Ha ha! (I need to be a big Viking type person for that booming laugh to work, but you get my drift)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_My heart's still beating,_

_Though it could be broken in two._

_My mind's still working,_

_But won't let me think things through._

"Rose!"

I can hear his voice so clearly, but I can't see…

For the second time in under an hour I can't remember what's just happened to me.

Am I blind?

Am I paralysed?

"_What the hell is that?"_

I hear a sort of…stomping noise. I think Jack's just trodden on something.

The red is lifting…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe the TARDIS shocked her like that," muttered the Doctor as he bent over Rose, trying to decide whether to move her or not. Jack was too busy treading on something to answer. He scuffed a red beetle, slightly squashed, towards the Doctor.

"This fell off her," he said. "Off her neck."

The Doctor pulled a face. Some of the insect's legs were still twitching. "Guess this is the 'bug'."

"Ha ha," said Jack dully. "Seriously, it was acting like an implant." The Doctor checked the back of Rose's neck. Sure enough, there were two deep puncture holes from the insect's pincers.

"We should get her to the med room, sort out those wounds," said the Doctor, looking puzzled. "Hmm. They're deep, but not bleeding."

"I'm guessing that's all part of our insect friend's trick," said Jack, gingerly picking up the beetle, using his other arm to help the Doctor hoist Rose to a standing position. "So, this is what was making the TARDIS go nasty."

"I doubt one tiny beetle could sufficiently control _my_ ship," said the Doctor dismissively.

"Who says there's only one?" said Jack dryly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A wave of heat hit the Doctor's face as they struggled nearer the med room. He could here crackling, smell burning, see a flickering light.

His medicines, his precious medicines, his tools from Gallifrey…they were burning.

Smoke filled the corridor, thick black smoke, billowing into every corner until he could barely see. He could hear Jack shouting, but couldn't tell what he was saying over the sound of his own coughing. Together they turned and dragged Rose away.

"Jack? Jack, please…" The Doctor gazed back at the flames. Jack understood.

"You got a hose? A fire extinguisher?"

"Just around the corner," said the Doctor, his eyes stinging from the smoke.

"I'm on it."

The Doctor could feel the flames getting nearer. He picked Rose up as Jack ran past him with an extinguisher, starting a battle with the fire. He could spare no concern for him. He cradled Rose closer to him and moved as quickly as he could to his bedroom, which thankfully wasn't far. He laid her down gently then went back to the fire. Jack had made little progress.

"Haven't you got any sprinklers on this thing?" yelled the Captain over the sound of the extinguisher. His face was black with soot.

"They should have already been triggered!" shouted the Doctor. "Wait a sec!" He slammed his fist into a nearby panel and immediately got drenched by water streaming from the ceiling. Jack threw down the fire extinguisher and they both ran back to the Doctor's bedroom, where Rose was beginning to stir.

"Why the hell are you two so wet?" she muttered sluggishly. The Doctor rushed to her side while Jack stripped off his shirt (there it goes again!) to wring it out.

"Are you OK Rose?" asked the Doctor, ignoring her question.

"My neck feels like it's on fire," she complained, struggling to sit up. She touched the back of it and gasped, pulling her fingers away in horror. "What…what happened? God…I feel like one of those girls in vampire movies…" She gave a sort of half-laugh, but it turned out more like a sob.

The Doctor felt completely helpless.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Rose smiled weakly.

"Not your fault," she said.

"I shouldn't've…" He swallowed. "Rose, what happened…when you fell. I'm so sorry."

"I was the one arguing," said Rose in a tired voice.

"Yeah but…" He glanced at Jack, who immediately moved into the en suite bathroom and shut the door. "I…I pushed you Rose. How can you forgive me for that?"

"Cos…nothing needs forgiving?" Rose looked completely baffled. "You didn't push me. I fell." He sat down heavily on the bed next to her, and opened his mouth to argue again. "No, I'm not having this. I'm not having you blaming yourself." He shut it again, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"You're forgiven," said Rose slowly, as if she was talking to a child. She took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "Get it?" The Doctor grinned. "OK. What's the plan?"

"Jack, back in here," said the Doctor as he took command. Jack's head popped around the door.

"Finished your romantic moment now?" he teased. Rose blushed, but the Doctor pretended not to hear him.

"You still got that bug?" he asked.

"Sadly I dropped it whilst I was playing fireman," said Jack, coming to sit on the bed. "I can describe it. Big red beetle with huge pincers and creepy legs."

"That's helpful," said Rose sarcastically.

"That's very helpful," said the Doctor sincerely, getting a familiar gleam in his eye as he stood up. "That's incredibly helpful because Ican remember nowwhat they are! Remember the last planet we went to, how it was completely deserted?"

"I remember you promised us alcohol and there wasn't any," said Jack, winking at Rose.

"Right, these little blighters are responsible," said the Doctor, beginning to pace. "Venutian fire beetles, and about the smartest insects in the galaxy. They can infest anything, humans, machines, anything! The only thing they crave is death."

"Can't you get patches for that?" asked Rose, arching one eyebrow.

"Not legally," replied Jack. Rose wasn't quite sure whether to believe him or not.

"Hey, be serious! I'm unveiling their master plan here!" said the Doctor. "They'll do anything to get their way, which includes mind control. But as you've already seen, they're vulnerable. One stomp and they're gone."

"So how do we, y'know…draw them out? Tempt them?" asked Rose.

The Doctor and Jack glanced at each other. They both grinned at Rose. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no," she said. "No no no no…never."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"If that beetle doesn't finish you off, I definitely will after this," said Rose determinedly as she sat in the control room.

"Oh come off it, you're loving this," said the Doctor. "Damsel in distress. I thought female humans liked that. Most of my other companions did it often enough."

"Playing bait? Oh yeah, really good fun," said Rose as the Doctor advanced on her with a pot of gloop. "And what the heck is that?"

"You don't wanna know Rose, trust me," said Jack, who was busily unscrewing air ducts and wall panels to allow the beetles to scamper on their merry way to exactly where they wanted them.

"What is it?" she demanded as the Doctor mercilessly smeared it on her face. "Hey! Get off!"

"Let's just say…" He exchanged glances with Jack. "The beetles will love you after this."

"I am going to brutally murder both of you," growled Rose.

"OK," said the Doctor carelessly. "Let's just get rid of the bugs first."

Sure enough, one by one, two beetles crawled out of the openings Jack had made in the TARDIS. They advanced on Rose as if enticed by her.

"Stomp on them now please," she said nervously. Jack did just that, with a lot more enthusiasm than was necessary.

But there was one left.

The TARDIS doors burst open. This probably wasn't good since they were currently drifting through the space between Topia and the Horsehead Nebula.

The Doctor and Jack, being close to the console, were able to grab hold of it.

Rose, being sat in the middle of the floor smeared in gloop, wasn't.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Man, I'm really being nasty to Rose aren't I? But you all know I'm a sucker for happy endings…one more part to go.

This time leave…uhhh…fruit! Lovely fresh fruit for Eevee my friends, and ye shall have another chapter!

Eevee


	5. Someday you'll have to tell her

**Games Part Five**

**Notes: **I'm beginning to think I'm either power mad, a sadist or both. But because I don't like being blamed for things, lets all blame Crawdie!

Crawdie: It's getting a little predictable the way you turn to _me _when _you _are the one in the wrong. I'm not the one who keeps trying to kill off Rose.

Lets ignore him now and get to all of you lovely people who've reviewed.

**Becsy Lexi: **Yes, I think I do have Rose issues. Beg for her life! Thanks for the peaches…and the peach flavoured cookies were…interesting. Thank you for cheering up my days with your completely insanely cheery reviews. You rock!

**Morphy: **It's a good nickname! Being sat does make sense…hmmm…I'll have to consult my English teacher. Aren't you loving the declothing? Heeheee…I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Also, I'm glad to announce that Stella will be returning very shortly! Huzzah!

**YamiKITG: **Lol, yeah…Rose torture…I think I'll stick with shippyness, what do you think? Yay, a banana! Enjoy!

**Joshwales: **Probably, if I had even half a clue what that was. But thanks for reviewing all the same.

**Cloudhaven: **OK, OK, maybe some leather. Shower me in fruit, sweet delicious fruit!

**Uh.yeah: **And it fitted so well! Yes…I enjoy the power…but at least my cliffies are having the desired affect: you're begging! More 9Rose to come, but no grand confessions today I think. Yay! Bananas! Whoo hoo!

**Dingbatt: **Ouch! Dammit, watch where you're throwing! I hope you like this chapter my dear, but no, Jack will not be removing his top again. I'll save that for next time.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, and many thanks to Cossie for betaing some of the chapters. Well done if you spot the obscure quote in this, but I'm feeling too mean to offer the Award, so there. Keep enjoying my fics, and I'll keep enjoying yours!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It must have been blind instinct that made Rose grab hold of one of the supporting pillars as she was sucked past it. She felt what could very well have been her last breath being sucked out of her into the gaping abyss that lay beyond the doors.

She watched blearily as the last Venutian fire beetle flew past her into space, never to be seen again.

The TARDIS doors slammed shut. Rose fell to the ground, bruising her coccyx, but otherwise OK (I had to injure her a little!). The roaring in her ears was silenced and she began to breathe normally.

The Doctor felt very happy with himself as he thumped the air in triumph. "Yes! We did it!" He offered his palm to Jack in a hi-five (doncha just love those?).

"I particularly loved the part where I nearly died again," said Rose sarcastically as she got to her feet, rubbing her lower back. The Doctor grinned and dashed over her to engulf her in a hug.

"My little soldier," he said.

"No more holes," said Jack happily. "The TARDIS is back to normal. All systems go Doctor."

"Where to then Rose?" he asked her. Rose scowled at him.

"To bed," she said firmly. "I've had a long day. I fell into a hole, nearly drowned in a swimming pool, got sucked by a bug and almost got sucked into space."

"Sweet dreams," said the Doctor, absentmindedly giving her a brief kiss on the forehead.

"Night Jack," she said as she made her way to her room. Jack gave the Doctor a little half grin.

"Y'know, someday you'll have to tell her," he said. The Doctor looked puzzled.

"Tell her what?"

"Everything," said Jack, grinning as he too disappeared.

The Doctor blinked, then started putting his beloved ship back together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The truth of everything really being back to normal didn't hit until the next morning.

The Doctor was alarmed to find his chair had been coated in treacle, and that a brightly coloured snake had taken up residence in the box of PG Tips.

But it was only when he got covered in flour that he really felt right.

Yes. It was good to have things clear again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta da! That's all folks…thanks to everyone who's reviewed…I'll see you all in time (bring chocolates).

Eevee


End file.
